


Save The Last Dance

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: After a night out, Phryne comes home to Jack.





	Save The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagineagreatadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/gifts).



> This was originally posted on my tumblr for imagineagreatadventure. 
> 
> This is set sometime post season 3.

The front door opened and Jack could hear the click of her heels against the tiled floor, hear her soft thanks as Mr. Butler took her coat.

Jack placed a bookmark in his book and set it down on the end table next to him as she walked into the parlor.

Her expression was tired, but happy and her smile widened at the sight of him sitting comfortably on the sofa in his shirtsleeves.

Releasing a contended sigh, Phryne settled herself in Jack’s lap, leaning against him as his arms went around her.

“How was the club?” he asked quietly as he rubbed gentle circles against her arm with his thumb.

“Wonderful,” she said looking at him with a smile. “How’s your book?”

Jack returned her smile as he glanced at the cover on the table next to him.

“Wonderful,” he echoed and she merely smirked at him in response.

They sat in silence, neither feeling the need to break the comfortable quiet that had settled between them.

Phryne stifled a yawn.

“Bedtime,” Jack said affectionately.

Phryne raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind, Inspector?” she asked, her red lips curving up at the edges.

Jack shook his head with a hint of a smile. “We both have an early morning tomorrow with the witness interviews.”

Phryne groaned. “Why you schedule them in the morning I have no idea.”

“Some of us actually do work in the morning,” Jack said with a smirk.

“And yet I always seem to solve cases without having to do that…” Phryne said, tapping her finger against her lips.

“I thought we solved them together,” Jack said, his voice a dry rumble.

“Oh, I guess you can be helpful,” she said, her mouth stretched wide in a smile.

“Phryne…” Jack said with a sigh, but the affectionate look in his eyes belied any real frustration.

“Jack,” Phryne said before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Bedtime,” she whispered as she pulled back. She stood up and stretched her hand out to him.

He allowed her to pull him up from the sofa and followed her upstairs.


End file.
